Omedetou
by ZJeM
Summary: You want to know what he's really like? I'll tell ya, then!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ , though I like to think I'd be cool to cosplay as Sarada-hime!

* * *

 **A/N:** I should be writing updates and such but I'm too weak against the little obsession of mine to write birthday drabbles, plus I have seen way too much fanart of Kakashi today. ;)

* * *

 _ **Happy birthday, Hokage-sama, dearest Kakashi-sensei (15.09)!**_

* * *

 _ **Omedetou**_

* * *

"But have you seen those eyes of his?! I'm sure he's always looking out for enemies to fight for the sake of the village!" a blonde woman had severe difficulties with both sitting straight on her stool and not letting herself become too excited with the heroic images that were surely flooding the poor thing's head, disturbing her mind.

"I know, right?!" her companion squealed, squeezing her flushed face in between the palms of her hands, and the weirdly energetic state of hers proved to be not only the result of the monstrous amount of sake the two of them had already drunk when she added, "Plus, he's probably searching for… You know..! _Obedient kunoichi_ to..!"

Anko couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and when she burst in a mess of hoarse chortling, her whole body shaking with the force of it, the two eyed her weirdly, whispering to themselves. The women were the only ones still sitting at one of the less popular bars in Konoha. It was quite late (long after midnight), on top of that – no wonder there were no other customers in sight and a sleepy, plump bartender had only come back to his senses at the suddenly intense reaction of hers, jumping up from the doze and mumbling to himself words that were most likely not all that polite as his profession would require him to say.

"What are you laughing at?!" the blonde hissed with distaste, "Were you eavesdropping, huh?!" she crossed her arms on her generously bulgy chest and probably tried to send Anko her most intimidating glare, though the victim of it only snorted one more time mere moments after she'd finally stopped laughing at the earlier comments. The (so-called, if Naruto were to be trusted) Snake Lady couldn't stop herself from replying with a dirty smirk and an indulgent gaze of her eyes gleaming in amusement like those of a young cat's playing with its first prey.

"Well, not really… But it's not like it was especially difficult to hear you," she said with a tone of glee still somewhere out there in her voice, taking another decent sip from her bottle and looking to the other two once again.

How had it happened that Anko had dedicated her evening (and night) to listening to two housewives bored with their lives and fantasizing about their Hokage? From a single look at her, nothing much had changed when compared to all those days earlier when she hadn't even had time for a good night's sleep, not even possessing the slight of an idea to spend her free time precious in its rarity in a smelly dive and not at her house, regenerating and getting ready for another mission. But when you looked close, you could see that. One detail that was different and that had turned Anko's life upside down.

The kunoichi wasn't wearing her Konoha ninja headband.

" _You need the time of peace, Anko! There's no way I'm letting you take requests for now!"_ Tsunade's voice resounded in her head like a nasty nightmare she was all too familiar with to even care, anymore. So she couldn't fight in the ranks of shinobi right then, huh? And what else was there to do than to drink almost every evening and sleep until noon? Then, when she finally woke up, there was not much she would do until another sunset when she would dip any ache of loneliness in another glass or bottle or whatever anesthetic she would find… Nobody seemed to care, anyway. They had their issues to deal with, their jobs and families and problems to overcome. Nobody had time to spend it with an old friend over one or two portions of burning liquid.

But on that day, she'd been lucky. She had those two dummies to make fun of, and she hadn't had a good laugh like that in a very long time! Hence the temptation to play some more…

"You want to know what Kakashi Hatake is really like?" she asked in a lower voice, motioning to the women to get closer and listen to her whispering, as if what she had to say had been the most confidential information she'd been disallowed to carry for way much longer than she'd have liked that, "He…" Anko almost destroyed all the built up tension at the sight of two pairs of eyes watching her like their newest master and a few droplets of sweat decorating the two's shameful foreheads filled with smut expectations…

"He's a total pervert. A dork, on top of that! The guy only reads those ero novels of his, I bet he hadn't even had a real woman once in his bed!" the sight of their shocked faces was priceless and Anko couldn't help but let out another, this time even louder, laugh at the housewives' outrage.

"And how… How would _you_ know that, huh?!" the blonde seemed to have more guts than her friend and refused to believe that the truth was, in fact, that – the real face of Kakashi!

Anko's laughter weakened to a chuckle and then she fell completely silent, hit with a wave of bittersweet memories, all of a sudden… The days in the Academy… The missions she'd had, alongside with him and the rest of their friends… Every time she felt needed and _wanted_ , and not like a ghost of herself, which she did right then….

 _Those were the good days…_

"We are… We _were_ comrades…" she mumbled more to herself than any of those stupid women she suddenly became achingly overly annoyed with. But before she had a chance to pay for the drinks and walk away, one of the other women let out a weak gasp of surprise at what, or _who_ was just entering the bar, two small bells at the door ringing just a little bit too happily, for Anko's taste.

"Hokage-sama!" the blonde's breathing was way too fast and strangled for it to be accepted as a healthy reaction to seeing the leader of her home village. When Anko was turning around to look at him, Kakashi had already got ahead of her struggle and sat on the stool next to hers, not quite managing to suppress a short, heavy sigh. Nevertheless, he smiled at the citizens that were (unknown to him) his fangirls (fanwomen? No difference, either was equally hopeless to Anko!) from behind his fabled mask and even gave his former colleague an acknowledging glance before ordering a cup of sake. He wasn't wearing anything of the Hokage clothes…

"Happy birthday..!" Kakashi mumbled to himself before drinking the toast with his head turned so that nobody would see his face. But it wasn't that what caught Anko's attention while she watched him in interest whose source was unknown even to herself…

"It's your birthday?" she asked him, surprised that a person as important as him would have been spending a joyful evening like that (that's what they said those to be, anyway) in a lowly place like that and not somewhere fancy, with all the friends and beloved students and a pompous celebration worthy of being called _Hokage's birthday_. It was hard to tell due to the mask and the dim lightning, but Anko was almost 100% sure he winced upon hearing her question.

"Yeah…" Kakashi answered slowly, looking at her carefully as if in fear of revealing too much of himself or his thoughts to her. How well did she know that attitude that was like that of her own..? "You'd think they'd remember about their Hokage, but… Everybody's busy these days, you know..?" he added after a moment of thought, smiling apologetically as though it had been him to do the ungracious and not everybody else beside him. For a second, she almost felt sorry for him, just staring at those unreadable eyes that she sensed hid way more hurt and painful memories than she even knew about…

But then one of the women she'd almost forgotten about sitting there let out a short giggle and the mischievous side of Anko's got the better of her, and an idea bloomed in her head of something that would surely both cheer Kakashi up some and make the annoying pair sick from jealousy.

She rose up some from her stool and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, listening in to the butthurt choked shouts, unable to stop herself from grinning brightly. When she looked at him, Kakashi was staring blindly into space and it took him full two or three seconds to get a hold of himself. Wide-eyed, he glanced at her questioningly and the smile of hers softened when she said, "Happy birthday, Kakashi."

Judging from the grateful look of his, that evening had just become worth remembering for the both of them.

* * *

 **ZJeM, 15.09.15**

* * *

 **From author:**

Forever and always with KakaAnko, be it romance or bromance or love-hate or whatever scenario one could come up with – I don't care, give me all of that!

It's also a little celebration of mine, the 50th story I've written! Yay for me! ;3

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated, I simply love hearing from you guys!

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
